Burrs are always produced on the cutter outlet side of a workpiece in the machining process of an aluminum alloy wheel due to the friction between the cutter and the workpiece, and the burrs must be removed timely, cleanly and effectively, otherwise it will directly influence the following coating effect. At present, the burr removing method in the industry is to brush burrs on the back cavity with a large disc brush on special equipment. When the brush rotates at certain angular speed, the linear speed of its edge is often much higher than that of its center, and if the burrs at the root of a flange are well disposed, the burrs at the edge will be disposed excessively, leading to a very contradictory problem. There is no effective equipment in the industry for solving the current situation.